


December 13th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Snow, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora see the first snow of the season.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 13





	December 13th

**Author's Note:**

> i saw snow falling for the first time of the season in my area today! very exciting :)  
> there had been a couple times where i had woken up to snow on the ground this year but it had melted but today i got to see it actually falling so it was very beautiful <3

“Come look!” Adora called, peering out the window with an elated grin.

Catra ran to the window with curious excitement, then her pupils expanded widely and her tail started smoothing swishing in that happy way it had. “SNOW!” she exclaimed.

It was only a few flakes so far, but they were large and fluffy and falling fast. It was a perfect first snow and looked like it would cover the ground in a thick blanket quickly.

They looked at each other, then Adora said, “I bet I can get my snow gear on faster.”

Catra leapt toward the coat closet.


End file.
